


please, Kylo

by StatisticallyCorrupt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established!kylux, Kylo being a little shit as usual, Kylo doesn't want to let Hux out of bed, M/M, Mentions of betting, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Phasma is their number one shipper okay, So here is your fluff I guess enjoy, So they did the do already guys but my friend asked for fluff, The Force, angry space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatisticallyCorrupt/pseuds/StatisticallyCorrupt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously established, morning-after Kylux, wherein Hux needs to get up to go train the cadets but Kylo doesn't want Hux to get out of bed.</p><p>Also, Phasma totally hasn't bet on this happening, what are you talking about?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff requested by a friend because THERE WAS A SEVERE LACK OF KYLUX FLUFF IN THE FANDOM SO FAR (although several popped up since I started writing this, so thanks, guys. I really mean it, we need more). A, this is for you. Enjoy.

Hux's bed is warm, the sheets pulled close around him, but he knows he must get up. He has a busy day ahead of him - training with the cadets, ordering the troops around, meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke, debriefing the captains on the First Order's latest plans. A usual day, really, but nevertheless busy. 

The tall, ebony-haired man in his bed, however, has a different idea. 

As a user of the force, Kylo Ren has always been in tune to everything around him, particularly to emotions and mentalities, and his ability to read Hux - usually so closed and professional - like an open book has always been just as strong. That connection apparently doesn't fade even as Ren sleeps, because Hux has barely blinked his eyes open before the Knight is pressing closer to him, corded arms wrapping tight around his chest and imprisoning him there. The rhythm of his breathing doesn't even change, his heart still beating the same pace as he resettles his head with his cheek against Hux's sternum. 

Hux looks down at Ren snuggled up against him, at the curls of raven-dark hair spilling across his sheets, and sighs, letting his head fall against the pillow. "Ren," he murmurs, rubbing gentle circles into the force-user's back with one hand. "Ren, wake up. I need to get out of bed." 

Ren shifts then, stretching his long limbs and somehow curling around Hux even more in the process. He lets out one single, indignant huff of " _No_ ," before burying his face in the crook of Hux's neck and tangling their legs together. 

Hux can't say he doesn't enjoy this, can't deny that the heat Kylo Ren radiates simply from tapping into the force is welcome here in his bed, in the early morning when it can get chilly. 

Especially after nights like the last, when both of them are too exhausted to attempt to put clothes back on. 

But he has duties to attend to, and pretty soon one of the Captains or his troops will come looking for him if he doesn't show. Although he's pretty sure at least a good portion of the ship knows about or suspects his relationship with Ren, he doesn't need to fan the flames with legitimate evidence of the Knight naked in his personal quarters. 

Frowning, Hux attempts to unhook Ren's arms from around his ribcage, to almost no avail. He merely clings tighter, and within a millisecond of Hux's struggle he feels the warm, weighted pressure of the force blanketing his entire body, effectively trapping him against the bed and in Ren's arms. 

Hux groans in frustration at the new development, but at least he can express that much. For once the force-user isn't manipulating his ability to restrict Hux's airways, and he uses that to his advantage. He doesn't say much, but it's enough.

"Please, Kylo." 

In typical Kylo Ren fashion he rolls away from Hux, taking the sheets and the force with him as he grumbles indignantly. Hux shakes his head, laughing at the dramatization, following the annoying prick he stupidly cares for so kriffing much and laying a hand on his shoulder again. "Really? You're going to be like this? Come on." 

Ren just huffs, agile form rising sharply against Hux's hand, but Hux knows he's just playing with him. With an uncharacteristic roll of his eyes Hux moves to hug the dark-haired man, refusing to be thrown off when Ren attempts to shrug out of the contact. Eventually he gives in and rolls to face Hux again, glaring. 

Hux smiles and presses a single kiss to the wild mess of curls that is Kylo Ren's black hair. When he slips out of the bed, the only resistance he is met with is Ren's long fingers tracing down his wrist before falling away. 

The air outside the bed is biting and cold, but as Hux gathers up his clothes he soon registers Ren's warmth leaching into the room. The force user is still an unidentifiable tangle of sheets in his bed as he dresses. 

\---

Kylo watches from beneath the covers as Hux pulls on his pants, letting his eyes trail leisurely over the exposed expanses of skin. He'd made sure to trace every inch of it last night, as with all the previous nights before, but Kylo still wants more. He wants to pull Hux back down and heat the room back up, the rest of the ship be damned. 

Unfortunately, Hux is right, as usual; has a job to do. He finishes dressing, furiously trying to tame his messy red hair into something manageable, and however small it is, Kylo takes pride it in having disassembled the highly gelled, perfectly maintained style. 

Hux picks up his gloves from where he'd tossed them last night and turns to face Kylo again, that stoic expression already leaking onto his features. Kylo sits up in the bed as Hux leans down to kiss him one last time, still ungloved left hand cupping his face for just the moment before Hux begins to pull away. 

One last time, Kylo resists. 

He reaches up with both hands, one clutching the collar of Hux's shirt and the other taking up residence at the back of Hux's neck, holding him there. Kylo doesn't even need to use the force; Hux melts back into his touch, willingly obliges to his silent plea for just one more minute, one more kiss before Hux has to leave and they have to resume the pretense that they despise each other. 

At the first touch of Kylo's tongue against his lower lip, Hux is gone from his grasp. He's a foot away from the bed and rim-rod straight, staring at his booted feet as he pulls his gloves on. He tugs at the fabric roughly, flexing his fingers and clenching them into fists, that sure line of his mouth already firmly in place. 

His Hux has gone, and General Hux is back now. 

Kylo flops back down on the bed with a huff, burrowing into the blankets. He watches Hux strut to the door, shoulders squared and expression set, ready to command once again. Just before he crosses the threshold, he turns on his heel and gives Kylo a command of his own - although it is more of a request. 

"Don't stay too long, Ren. The less time between your departure and mine, the less time someone has to discover you here." Those blue eyes soften momentarily, fingers twitching as if he wants to reach out for him, but then Hux is out the door and it's sealing closed and Kylo Ren is alone again. 

He buries his face in Hux's pillow and wishes desperately for one more hour of sleep, knowing he'll likely get up and throw his own clothes on in less than a quarter of that time. 

\---

Captain Phasma watches with a smile playing about her mouth beneath her helmet as General Hux exits his personal quarters. He's not exactly quiet, having learned to yell commands across entire ships, and Phasma can hear him just fine even from a few corners away. There's no mistaking that direct tone and the words he says - _Don't stay too long, Ren._

He doesn't, and that's the best part. Phasma doesn't have to wait long for Kylo Ren to stumble out of the General's quarters, still looking a bit groggy and disheveled, without having even put his helmet on yet. 

Too bad Phasma's not low enough to capture evidence of this, or she would totally be bringing in the credits with all the betting the Stormtroopers have been doing behind the backs of the Knight and the General.

**Author's Note:**

> { I may or may not later incorporate this or part of it into a Kylux fic I'm writing at the moment. Also, I posted this last night on my wattpad, parkerandrec, so you can also find it there, so please don't accidentally think I've stolen it either from here or there or anything. I'm just exposing it to the light (or rather, dark) so more people can read it and enjoy it on more forums! 
> 
> Also, please feel free to leave any constructive criticism you may have. I love hearing what my readers have to say.}
> 
> \- P


End file.
